


Dimension Hopping and a Super Cute Super Soldier

by Lucky9221



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lots of shipping, Not anywhere near done, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky9221/pseuds/Lucky9221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara chases two burglars into a different dimension. Panic and confusion arise as that dimension's own heroes meet her and attempt to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like the prologue. Please tell me if I should continue the story in the comments.

It was late at night. The National City skyline was illuminated with the light of homes and offices. Two thieves dressed in black broke into the National City History Museum and stole the Queen's gem, a rare and unique gem. Supergirl rushed to the scene not because if the gem but because of the nature of the thieves. The thieves were making a name in the media for their unique methods, they get into the museum of the artifact they were planning to steal without setting any alarms and then vanishing into thin air leaving no fingerprints or foot tracks. Supergirl was put on the case because the DEO suspected the robberies involved alien technology or dimension jumping technology similar to that of The Flash's.

Supergirl was at the scene of the crime taking place. The thieves entered the museum through a beam of light, a portal to be more precise. The two thieves were about to steal the gem before Supergirl intervened as planned. But before the DEO could apprehend the two thieves they opened another portal and shot Supergirl with a weapon that had no effects on her. Seeing this the two thieves ran through the open portal.

Supergirl flew directly into the portal in attempt to to stop the two thieves but when she exited the portal she had passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, yes I am alive. I really don't have much to say. LOL

The scanners were freaking out. A major blast of energy had caused a spike to appear on the radar. Tony and Bruce had been searching for that exact energy spike for weeks after a villain the Avengers were chasing vanished into what appeared to be pure light. F.R.I.D.A.Y had scanned the light the villain had disappeared into, which is exactly why Tony and Bruce were waiting for a the same frequency of light and energy levels to appear on the Avenger's scanners. But of course the area of the spike was on the outskirts of National City, California. Tony called the only Avengers close to National City, California, Captain America and Black Widow.

Tony pulled the small comm device with the Avengers logo on it out from the small box it was kept in on his desk. He turned on the device and put it in his ear. "Cap, come in Cap." There was radio silence for a few minutes. The voice of the Black Widow appeared into his ear.

"Tony, Cap and I have started our approach but we have gotten split up, and his comm has stopped working." she paused for a minute and Tony heard her starting to run, "Tony two thieves have came out of the portal I am going into pursuit."

"Alright Widow, we'll try and find Cap."

Captain America was running, for some reason, he couldn't really remember why at this point but he knew he had to keep running towards the bright light. It was familiar. He couldn't tell how it was familiar. And then it hit him. One of his World War 2 missions involved a light like this. It had been a weird experience when he had jumped through the light in a recon mission. In the light he saw a life for him. A life where the war ended and he was living peacefully with a blonde woman, whom he assumed was his wife. When he jumped out of the light back to where he came from he came right in front of the Commandos, who were poking the light with there guns. The Commandos had asked him where he was for three days. He was genuinely confused because he had only been there for mere minutes. The Commandos had took Steve back to base and got him medical assistance, even if it wasn't necessary, they had worried about his mental state.

Captain America started focusing again and when he reached the main point of the beam of light. Two thieves could be seen out of the corner of his eye but he also saw Black Widow catch both of them. The beam of light started fading and Captain America saw a woman lying on the ground outside the beam of light. He ran to her and saw she was in a bright outfit that resembled some the of the other heroes costumes, and his World War 2 costume with the bright costumes. The thing that also stood out was the giant 'S' on her chest, that looked other worldly, and her cape. Most heroes he knew didn't have a cape, except for Thor, but he was a god. Could this woman be a god as well. Captain America didn't know what to do so he picked her up and started carrying her towards Black Widow.

"Steve, good to see you're alive." She said with her back towards him, she was busy tying up one of the thieves. It always impressed Steve how she could tell who was behind her at any time. The team always called it her Widow sense, the only person it didn't freak out was Clint, partially because he was just so used to it. When she finally turned around, which was a few seconds after greeting Captain America, she just looked at the female's body in Captain America's arm. "Oh god Steve. Did you check her pulse."

"Yes. She is still breathing. What no snide comment?"

"Steve. Just no. I've seen that symbol before. Something like is was in the Red-Room. When SHIELD had found one of the Red-Room bases they found a small pod like ship with that symbol on it, and one of the Russian World War 2 famous defects wore that symbol. I think her name was Kara Starikov, or something like that. She and her sister were precautionary tales of fear in becoming traitors."

"Oh. I never heard of them."

"Well Mr. World War 2 expert," Steve frowned at that comment, "They happened after you got frozen in ice, they were the Government's dirty little secret. They weren't overly happy having females fighting the war." That made Steve think of Peggy and how not everyone was overly accepting of her. In the middle of their conversation the woman shifted ever so slightly and started falling. "Umm, Cap. She's falling out of your arms. You might wanna change how you are holding her." Captain America changed how he was holding her to accommodate her new position his arms and started carrying her back to the Quinjet. When he set her down on one of the seats he heard the sound of Widow's boots clicking behind him, sometimes she made the most sound out of all of the Avenger's especially since she became more comfortable with her new roommates. "Where the hell are you going? We have mission to finish."

"Nat we have to go back to the facility. She probably needs medical attention."

"So take her to one of the local hospitals."

"We finished our mission. Find one of the portals. All we have to do now is report back our findings. And while we are there we can get her some help."

"Fine. I don't like National City anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you find any Easter Eggys. I know there is one big one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Have a lovely day and remember... Leave a review, motivate me to write. Love you guys.
> 
> Also I am busy right now preparing for back to school and watching the Olympics, because I know a Olympian:):) his name is Ben Pinkelman. So yeah.


	3. Chapter 2

The Black Widow was settled into the pilot seat in the Quinjet, she turned on the speaker comm for the jet and asked, "Cap, is she settled down?". Steve insisted that she was put into the medical bed on the small aircraft, Natasha really didn't care as long that she was not in her way.

"Yeah she's ready." Steve said as he walked into the cockpit of the quinjet.

"Good," she said waiting for steve to sit down, "Initiating takeoff system." Natasha lifted the perfectly concealed plane off of the ground slowly and steadily. When the reached the correct altitude she pushed the steering wheel forward causing the plane to fly forward. When they reached cruising altitude Natasha turned on auto-pilot and walked into the main area of the quinjet.

"We've got 3 hours until we get back to the training facility." Natasha hated long rides like this across the country, they took forever, and she hated the small space allotted in the jet. She walked out of the cockpit and saw Steve buckled into the seat facing the medical bed appearing to be lost deep in thought. "Hey Cap," she waited for a response, "Steve!, Earth to Steve. Are you there space cadet."

"Wait, what?"

"Oww, so Capsicle can sleep with his eyes open to?"

"Nat, what's up?"

"While you've been off in outer space, or god knows where your old man brian would take you, I was telling you we've got three hours to the training facilities."

"Oh, that's good." Steve still appeared distant to Natasha so she decided to do what she always does, poke the bear to get information out.

"So…"

"So?"

"Why are you so interested in her Steve?"

"I don't really know."

"Are you sure," She said starting to wiggle her eyebrows hoping to get a reaction out of him, that would prove her point. At this point she believed Steve had a crush on the girl. She looked like, from appearance, a good match for him. If she survived flying through that portal with no damage she was definitely sturdy enough for him. She was also a blonde, which Steve had a tendency to crush on, Natasha noticed this since he mostly checked out blondes and attempted to flirt with.

"Fine Nat. I'll tell you why I'm so interested in her."

"Storytime with Grandpa Steve," She said excitedly.

Steve just rolled his eyes and started to tell his story, "During one of my missions during World War II,"

"So you've been waiting on this girl for over 70 years, god you're desperate."

"Well should I continue or are you going to keep being a interrupting little ass."

Natasha stopped laughing at Steve and started to pay attention a little bit more, still finding it funny that the super soldier cursed at her, something he had a issue with.

"So where I was going with this was on a mission I had with the Howling Commandos there was this white light, beam thing. I decided going into it was a good idea. While I was in the ray of light I saw a girl that look just like her," he said motioning to the girl, "and in the beam of light I saw myself, and her living a happy life, without war. The vision I saw helped me stay sane during the time I was frozen in the ice."

"Wow." Natasha was shocked that Steve had seen a vision through a beam of light, she wondered if this could have had something to do with the current threat the Avengers were dealing with. She made plans to have both her and Scarlet Witch interrogate her to make sure she had nothing to do with the threats so that she felt safe allowing Steve to have a chance of a relationship. Steve didn't treat her like the abomination she felt she was, and she felt the need to repay him, also she found it was fun to play matchmaker sometimes.

The plane suddenly started to beep. Natasha quickly ran towards the cockpit and put on her headset before shimmying into the pilot seat. She looked at the controls on the plane and saw the small flashing lights showing there was a incoming call to the jet.

"Hello?" Natasha said as she tapped the headset opening the comm link.

"NATASHA! YOU'RE ALIVE," The excited voice of Tony Stark came through her headset at such a volume the Natasha had regretted even putting the headset on.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you and Capsicle ran into the beam of light and no other cameras picked up on you guys leaving it."

"Tony, the beam of light caused a short term EMP at one point, nothing could have recorded us leaving it."

"Well that made me feel like a idiot, Bruce said that, of course I didn't listen."

"Ok… then. Was there a point to this call Tony?"

"Um… Yes, I think. Bruce!" Tony's voice became distant as he spoke to the other scientist. "Widow you are needed back at base, there's been a development with Wanda."

"What kind of development?"

"You just need to be here." He said with panic.

"Our ETA is about a half hour."

"Please hurry, she's locked herself in her room and is crying."

"God Tony what did you do?"

"Why do you think it's me?"

"Everything is your fault," she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine it is not my fault this time"

"Alright try to calm her down. And avoid entering her room. Those mind blasts hurt. Also, get me a med bed on the landing pad."

"Are you and Cap ok?"

"Oh where fine, Cap decided to bring home a souvenir." She looked at Steve and the girl.

"Alrighty then. See ya in half hour." He paused, "Are cookies calming?"

"Figure it out yourself Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a Black Widow centered chapter. Also, I think that Natasha and Steve kinda have a Brother Sister relationship and this kind of showcases it. 
> 
> The parts about Scarlet Witch are kinda a mess. I know. I just decided to do it for some reason, call it filler or something.
> 
> Stuff will actually happen next chapter BTW


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick author's note/apology thang. So I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, it was a mix of writer's block and some personal problems appearing. So love y'all. Read and reveiw? Maybe? Sorry if it sucks to, I should be doing homework, but I'm quickly word barfing this:)

Natasha saw the Avenger’s training facility and activity the landing sequence on the jet. After she activated the landing sequence she quickly walked out of the cockpit to notify Steve that the landing sequence was activated. “Hey Steve,” she noticed Steve sleeping on the section of seats near the bed. Not wanting to disturb the soldier she tried to buckle him in comfortably and securely enough so that he wouldn’t fly up into the air whilst the ship landed. When Natasha had found that she did a good enough job of buckling Steve in, and actually breaking a sweat in the process, she made sure to secure the bed and the mystery blonde girl. She secured the waist strap and noticed all scraps on the girl to be gone. Natasha thought it was weird but paid no thought to it because of all the people she knew with fast healing. When Natasha heard the beeps from the cockpit alerting her it was time for hear to steer the plane into a proper landing location.

After Natasha had successfully landed the plane and open the doors she was greeted by Bruce and one of the onsite medics. "Where's Steve, Nat?"

"Steve's lying down on the seat units," She looked at Bruce, she then told the medic, “The patient is on the bed.” The medic looked at Natasha took her stretcher into the area of the jet Steve was in.

Steve was awoken by the sounds of the medic rolling the stretcher up the cargo bay of the Quinjet. When he saw the poor petite framed medic struggle to get the girl into the stretcher. Steve got up and walking towards the medic.

“I got it ma’am.” The medic blushed and backed out of the way so that Steve could get the girl onto the stretcher.

“Thank you Captain”

“No problem. Would you like assistance getting her to the med-bay?” Steve just wanted to make sure she actually got to the med-bay safely. He had always felt this protective streak for those close to him but he had no clue why he felt protective of the girl on the stretcher. He did see that dream world with him and her being together but he never thought he could get close to a image in his mind.

Steve helped the medic roll her stretcher down the step Quinjet ramp and helped the medic roll her to the med-bay. “Captian you can stop pushing the stretcher,” the nurse said when the entered the med-bay. A team of doctors and nurses waited to perform examinations on the girl. “Captian you can leave now.” 

“I’m fine staying,” He said looking at the doctor's examining the girl.

“That wasn’t a request Captain, that’s an order, you can visit after you take care of yourself.” The voice of Natasha fell into the med bay as she stood at the door. She approached Steve and stared right into his eyes. “I know you believe she’s connected to ya or some sort of old man soul mate stuff, but, I’m sure she’ll be fine on her own in the care of the highly capable medics.” 

“I guess you're right Nat.”

“You know I’m right Grandpa.”

“Really Nat?”

She looked at him and smirked, “Yep. Now I better go figure out what Tony did to cause Wanda to break down, see ya. And you better actually go to your room and sleep, I know you have troubles with the whole sleeping thing.”

Steve looked shocked that Natasha had noticed his nightmares and lack of sleeping.

“You know you're really loud walking around at night right?” Natasha said as she walked out of the med bay.

“Of course you would notice that!” Steve yelled in her direction. After Steve had finished speaking with Natasha he gave one glance to the doctors giving the mystery girl a check up. He pulled one of the nurses aside, “Would you please send me some sort of notification when she wakes up?”

“Of course Captain. Anything else you need?”

“No,” he says walking out of the med bay. He makes a sharps left and heads to the elevator. He pushes the up button and got on when the doors opened. He pushed the button of his apartments floor and waits for the doors to open again. He walked to his door and entered his security clearances and entered his room. He left all of the lights off and changed out of his uniform and showered. Since it was mid-day he closed the blinds after he used the shower. He then settled down into his bed and entered his first dreamless sleep in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So did it suck? Please tell me. And if you want me to continue the story please tell me.


End file.
